Bring Me To Life
by lozzylaur
Summary: What's life like after the riots for Nick and Yvonne? Two years later and there still together, but just how strong are they and how much damage has that done to them both physically and mentally? Rubbish summary I know but hopefully the stories better .
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Casualty fic but have been readin a few and am a huge Casualty fan so thought I would have a go at writing one. I'm sorry is thie chapter is a bit confusing. Basically this is set about 2 years after the riots and is about Nick and Yvonne relationship. I will try to fill in some of the gaps as I go along. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please review if you do, or don't. Thanks :)

* * *

'Mmm' Nick moaned as he was woken up by someone trailing kisses down his neck. 'That's definitely my favourite way to be woken up.' He smiled before rolling on top of her and giving her neck the same treatment.

'Nick, stop.' Yvonne moaned trying to push Nick off of her. 'I'm hungry.'

'So am I.' Nick smirked.

'That's not what I meant.' Yvonne replied giving him a smack on the arm, pretending to be annoyed but failing as Nick continued kissing her.

'Nick,' She spoke softly in that voice she knew he couldn't resist, 'I would really love some breakfast, sausage and eggs, or pancakes.'

Nick broke the kisses looking Yvonne directly in the eye. 'Pancakes you say?'

'Yer.' Yvonne replied smiling.

'In bed?'

'Now your spoiling me.' Yvonne smiled lovingly.

'So, what's it worth?'

'You feed me and I'll erm, feed you.' She whispered in his ear softly causing his breath to hitch in the back of his throat.

'Miss Rippon, you have yourself a deal.' Nick replied smiling before kissing her forehead and climbing out of bed.

'Ooo, my very own naked chef, could get used to this.' She smirked slapping him on the bum whilst laughing at her own joke.

Nick pulled on some jeans before heading downstairs to make pancakes with a smile on his face.

Just as he was whisking the batter he heard his phone ringing.

'Hello Jordan.'

'Hey Nick…' came the familiar voice of Dr Hanna, someone who had once meant so much to him.

'Zoe, if you're ringing get me to come into work it's my day off.'

'Nick we're really busy…'

'Zoe, it's my day off. Yvonne and I have plans; I need to stay with her.' Nick interrupted determined he was going to spend his day off with his girlfriend.

'You're not budging on this are you?' Zoe sighed, knowing her day was not about to get any better.

'No Dr Hanna I'm not. If there's nothing else I have pancakes to make, bye.'

'Wow, what's happened to the Nick Jordan I used to know. Enjoy your pancakes.' Zoe replied sarcastically before putting the phone down.

15 minutes later Nick had finally manage to make enough pancakes to feed the two of them.

'Well you took your time, I was about to come check on you.' Yvonne replied before laughing at her comment.

'Yer that would have speeded up the pancake making wouldn't it.' Nick replied laughing along.

The pair of them lay in bed eating their breakfast and chatting to eat other.

'Zoe called before, wanted me to go into work.' Nick spoke casually.

'Oh right.' Yvonne sighed disappointed at the thought her boyfriend had once again chosen to go into work on his day off.

'Yer told her we had plans and that she would have to find someone else.' Nick replied causing Yvonne to smile once more. 'Nothing will make me miss today, even if the ED was failing down, I would be with you.'

'Thank you.' She replied before kissing him. 'So, you were saying you were hungry?' the brunette whispered in his ear.

Three hours later and the pair were finally sat in the car on the way to their appointment after a bit of 'fun', a rather long shower and several disagreements along with the making up parts.

'Were going to be late.' Yvonne sighed looking at the clock in the car.

'Yes, very helpful. I am aware of the current time and the time it takes to get there. I do go there every day you know.' Nick replied irritated more that he was running late than Yvonne kept reminding him. He knew it was just because she was nervous about today.

He took her hand in an attempt to try and comfort her, squeezing it gently. 'Look, Yvonne, I know your nervous and trust me so am I but everything will be fine. You're doing great and the doctors will tell us that today.'

'Thanks, I'm just so worried that they're going to give us bad news. I guess I'm more used to that at the moment than getting good news.' Yvonne sighed.

'I know but I have a good feeling about today. Besides if we get bad news well get through it, just like we've got through the rest of it because Miss Rippon, I love you.'

Yvonne smiled at his words, he always knew what to say at the right time. He knew what she was feeling better than anyone, sometimes even herself. She knew he was right, they would get through anything, they had got through all the crap life had thrown at them. When things got tough and she expected him to run, even to him to at times he just pulled up a chair and sat right next to her. 'I love you to Nick Jordan.' She smiled at him for the first time since they had got into the car, happy in the knowledge that no matter what she had someone who truly loved her by her side.

'Right, you ready for this?' Nick asked as they pulled up at their destination.

'As I'll ever be.' Yvonne sighed, her body refilling with nerves all over again.

'Just remember it's me and you no matter what.' Nick spoke before kissing her hand gently then moving to get out the car.

'Nick,' Yvonne spoke hesitantly, waiting for him to look at her before continuing 'what happens if we get bad news, I mean, I know you said it was always the two of us but this is something you want so badly. If I can't give you that then I can't ask you to give it up, not for me.' She finished, nearly in tears.

'Where's this coming from?' Nick asked both shocked and concerned about his girlfriend's clear distress. 'You would never be asking me to give up anything. If we get bad news then we will deal with it but we need to wait and see. Yvonne look at me.' Nick spoke gently pulling her chin up so their eyes met. 'I would give up the world as long as I have you. I… I nearly lost you, that moment when your heart stopped I thought mine was going to as well.'

Yvonne smiled at the sweet words form her boyfriend whilst trying not to think back to that day when both of their lives were turned upside down. Before either of them could think anymore they were called into their appointment.

'Hello again, how are you both.' The nurse spoke kindly to the couple once they were inside the room.

'We're good thank you. Just a bit nervous about today.' Nick replied to the nurse without taking his eyes off Yvonne.

'Yer, nervous might be an understatement, please tell us you have good news.'

'It's understandable that you're both nervous. Let's have a look shall we then we can go through your test results and see how your both doing.' The blond haired nurse spoke softly. 'If you could just lift up your top we will have a look.'

Yvonne thought she had a calming nature about her, the way she spoke; it was almost as if she knew everything would be alright.

'Is everything alright?' Nick asked eventually. It seemed like the nurse was taking far too long for his liking to give them an answer.

'Yes, sorry. I was just getting some measurements down while I had a good view. Everything looks fine, in fact from this scan and your latest test results I would say you have nothing to worry about. You are going to have a perfectly healthy…' the nurse paused 'sorry, would you like to know what you're having?'

Yvonne released the breath she didn't even realise she was holding before looking at Nick questioningly. 'Do you want to know?'

'Yer I think I would.' He replied unable to remove the huge smile from his face. 'That's if it's alright with you?'

'Ok, let's do it, what are we having?'

'Well, this is never 100% but if I was going to put money on it you're having a girl. I'm almost certain of that.' She smiled at the couple before leaving the room to give them some space.

'Oh Yvonne, we're going to have a daughter. I'm going to be a d…' Nick spoke before giving in to the tears.

'Hey, come here you big softy.' The pair of them hugged for what felt like hours, before Nick pulled back slightly.

'What's wrong? We got the news we wanted.' Nick asked noticing there was a look of happiness missing.

'I'm scared Nick, in fact I'm terrified. What happens if I'm a crap mum? What happens if you're at work and I'm on my own with her and she needs me and I can't help her with what she needs?' Yvonne sobbed, no longer able to hide the true fear she was feeling at becoming a mother.

'That's won't happen, I won't let that happen. I am going to look after the both of you, my two beautiful girls, nothing and no one will harm you, not again.' Replied Nick with a determination in his voice.

'How can you be so sure Nick?' Yvonne almost shouted. 'You will have to go to work; you can't stay at home all the time. Would you really trust me to look after your daughter?'

'This isn't my daughter.' Nick spoke gently putting a hand on her swollen stomach. 'This is our daughter and I would trust you with her, of course I would. Yvonne you will be a brilliant mother. I'm not going to pretend it's going to be easy but we will manage, just like we've managed for the past two years. Just think about us being a family, my perfect family wouldn't be perfect without you by my side, would it?'

'You have a funny idea about perfect.' Yvonne replied sarcastically trying successfully to lighten the mood.

'Come one, we've got another appointment to get to.' Nick replied before picking Yvonne up bridal style and placing her gently into her wheelchair. 'You know in a couple of months that is going to put my back out.' Nick laughed before kissing her forehead.

'Yer, yer old man. Don't make out that it's my fault you need to go to the gym more.'

They both smiled before kissing, a kiss that was gentle yet full of the love they both share for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I will try not to take so long next time but am pretty busy at the moment with uni. Secondly thank you for all the lovely reviews. Glad so many people like it. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much. I have a rough idea about where to take this story but if anyone has any please feel free to let me know. Please read, review and enjoy. :) xx

* * *

'You going to talk about it or are we just going to sit here watching you push food around?' Nick asked softly. They were sat in a restaurant after finishing at the hospital and Yvonne wasn't talking to him. He knew that she was upset about the news she had been given at the hospital but he didn't know why. She hadn't let him come in with her to see the doctor, she never did, but usually they went to the restaurant they were currently sat in and talked about it. Today however Yvonne wouldn't say a word, she just kept staring at the table whilst pushing her food around the plate. 'Yvonne.' He spoke again slightly louder this time.

'What?' she replied looking slightly confused.

'Are we going to talk about the appointment? Please, you're starting to worry me now.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just, don't know what to say…how to say it.' Yvonne sighed failing to stop the tears falling down her face.

'Hey, Yvonne. Don't get upset, I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't we go home and we can talk about it there?' Nick replied softly getting up and kneeling down next to her chair. 'I love you.' He finished kissing her hand again and again causing her to smile slightly.

'Take me home Nick.' She sighed before letting him push her out of the restaurant.

Nick was beginning to get more and more worried. Most of the time he couldn't shut Yvonne up, even after she had been given awful news, and at times she had, she would still talk to him, laugh and joke. Not today though, today she was silent. That wasn't the only thing either, she was acting so weak and vulnerable, and she never let him push her, especially not in public. She hated it, said it made him look like her carer not partner.

After a silent and worrying car journey for Nick they were finally home. He had carried her from the car into the house and onto the sofa and was now making them both a drink. His anxiety levels were increasing by the minute. As he looked over at her he could see the silent tears slowly winding down her cheeks and the vacant look in her eye, the look he hadn't seen since the accident.

'Thanks.' She mumbled almost incoherently as she was given a cup of tea.

'You going to tell me what's got you in this state because you went into that appointment full of excitement about becoming a mum and you came out like this.'

'The doctor, he erm… told me that… I erm… wouldn't be able to erm… walk again.' She stuttered before the tears fell more and more.

Nick didn't say anything, instead he scooped her up in his arms and held her, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Twenty minutes later Yvonne's breathing had settled and Nick knew that meant she had fallen asleep. Carefully he removed himself from underneath her before calling Zoe to check on the ED.

'Nick this better be you telling me you're coming in otherwise I don't have time.'

'Sorry Zo, just ringing to see how you're getting on, take it you're still busy.'

'Yes Nick, were still busy so if that's all I have to go.'

'One last thing Zoe, I am going to be taking the rest of the week off at least.' Nick spoke quickly hoping he wasn't about to get an earful.

'You have got to be kidding me. It's Monday Nick and you want to take the rest of week off. You better have a good reason for that.' Zoe snapped.

'Yvonne needs me, I have plenty of holiday to take. Zoe the department won't fall apart if I'm not there, you will cope just fine. I have faith in you.' Nick replied trying to persuade her he was doing a good thing.

'Ok, I guess we can manage without you. Nick, is everything alright? With Yvonne and the baby I mean.' Zoe spoke the last part softly.

'The baby, the baby's perfect. Yvonne just needs me at the moment, you understand don't you.' Nick sighed.

'Of course, look I'm sorry about biting your head off were just busy and I'm stressed. Take as long as you need, your right we will cope.'

'Thanks. I'll come in tomorrow to cancel my meetings and sort a few things out. Bye Zoe.'

'Bye Nick.'

After hanging up the phone Nick went to sort out a few things. He had been sat in his office for about an hour when Yvonne came in.

'Hey, I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you might have gone into work.'

'I told you I'm spending the day with you. I wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye to you any way.' Nick smiled hoping they could talk about things now.

'Nick, I'm sorry about before. I just feel like the little hope I had left is gone, surprised your still here if I'm honest.' Yvonne sighed finding a loose thread on her top incredibly interesting.

Nick sighed before walking around his desk and kneeling in front of Yvonne. He placed one hand over hers whilst using the other to pull her chin up to make her look at him.

'Yvonne, I told you this two years ago when you tried to push me away and I'm going to tell you again. I'm not going anywhere, I love you and I need you. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you but your strong, you will get through this.'

'You know I wouldn't stop you seeing the baby, if that's why you're staying I would never keep you from her.'

'I know you wouldn't, but this baby isn't why I'm staying or did you miss the part about me loving you and needing you in my heartfelt confession.' Nick confessed gaining him a small smile. 'I have a surprise for you.'

'A surprise? That sounds fun.' Yvonne replied smiling fully now.

'Here' Nick gave Yvonne a piece of paper.

'This is a hotel in France. Are we going here?'

'I am taking you here, we fly tomorrow night. A week of sun, sea and erm… well you know the rest.' Nick smiled kissing her again and again.

'Tomorrow, don't you have to go to work. How can you just take a week off?'

'Well as the boss I can take my holiday when I want. I thought about having a week off here but figured a holiday would do us both good. Besides if I'm in France I can't be called into work.'

'It sounds amazing. I can't wait. Maybe we should get in some practice of the rest now.' Yvonne smiled tugging at Nick's shirt.

'Miss Rippon I think you might have a good point.' Nick replied before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed causing Yvonne to laugh, a sound he loved. Better than any music he had heard.


End file.
